after halloween
by beyondbirthdayluv
Summary: yay o ya ok so asuki has a wird dream matt and mello talk about asukis costume and roger has a gun! X3 find out more here!


"No! stop! leave!" I heard a voice scream "leave me alone! No! Help!" I heard it again

"Mommy! Help me! Mommy!" "huh whats going on?" i looked around i was still in the i looked down mello was still in bed and i was still alive "th-that dream felt so real..."

"wake up mello its time for breakfast!"i said

"Im up im up!"mello yelled

"good lets eat but first lets see if matt is awake"i said

Dont worr-mello was cut off

"Knock kock"

"Hi guys!"matt yelled happlly

"Hey matt!"mello and i said

"well are we gonna eat or what?"i asked

"ok lets go" mello and matt said

As we ran down the halls i remembered the dream and stoped running emedatlly

"a-asuki whats wrong?" matt and mello asked

"i had a dream but not a normal one i herd screaming and crying i saw a little girl looking for her mom and i think that was me..."

"lets go to watari maby he knows" said matt kindlly

"o-ok lets go i dont wanna deal with a dream like that again..."

When we went to watari i explained my dream his reply was " hmmm yes iniresting well asuki that was you you are correct that day was when your mom died and your dad left you two weeks later we found you you were filled with blood and tears all over you

You dont remember because you fainted in the car while we were driving..."

After the explanation we ate there was silence untill matt said "hey asuki how much candy did you get yesterday?"

"tons i couldent feel my back after all the candy i got!"i said proudlly

"haha really me too nice costme by the way" matt said with a kinky tone in his voice and a smerk on his face

"s-shut up!"

"ya asuki i still remember when your dress flew up hehe.." mello said rudlly thiniking he was funny

"i do too asuki i still dont get the black panties thing though..." matt said

"Shut up damn it!"i yelled with a red face

After that we went to store to get some stuff usally watari or rogger would come but this time they let us come on out own they thought we were old enough to go alone without a tall man with a gun protecting us i stayed away from the boys after there stupid comments about my costume i felt so mad at them after they said that i wanted to run out to the street and let myself get run over but im not that stupid mello might but not me.

"were here ok lets s-mello said after being rudlly inturupted by me walking away

"asuki! Get back here before i beat your ass!"mello yelled

"no your not my mom why do i got to lisin to you?"i said with a tone in my voice

"fine be that way!come on matt!"mello yelled

We met back to the same spot after we got the stuff we wanted i got a silver cross necalece matt got a video game of corse and mello a box of chocolate a year suplly

To be exsact

"a-asuki whos the neclace for?" asked matt kindlly

"i-i dont know yet but ill figure it out"i awnsered

"ok lets pay and leave these haters are staring at my chocolate" said mello

We payed and left i stared at the neclace the whole way home matt and mello stared at me thinking im crazy or creepy but they knew it reminded me about somthing so they dident mind when we got to the orpanage matt mello and i went to matts room to play halo mello had his chocolate in his mouth the whole time i kept the neclace in my poket and matt had a chip in his mouth we played almost all night till watari killed the party

"oh well night matt see you tomarow."mello said

"See ya matt oh ya dont play games all night like last time or else ok?" i said warning him

"Ok ok chill asuki dont panic"matt said when we got to the room i locked mello out for a second to change

"asuki why must you do that evry time we go to bed! Its anoying me alot its not like im gonna peek at you changing then try and do something!" mello yelled with a verry pissed off voice.

"fine what ever you just stay calm and i wont do that eny more i promise" i said trying to sound nice and inosent then we wnent to bed yet i couldent get my mind off that dream...


End file.
